


Appearances Change

by NoctumVirus



Series: Consequences [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctumVirus/pseuds/NoctumVirus
Summary: Harry Potter knew he was different, but he didn't know why. Until he met someone who helped him figure it out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Selina Anastas(OC)
Series: Consequences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979131
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. There will be talk about abuse and violence, if you don't like that kind of thing the don't read this.
> 
> Parseltongue will look different to normal speaking

Seven year old Harry Potter was in the garden, working on his long list of chores whilst trying not to wince as his hunger became more obvious as time passed. He knew that he could get food to appear if he really needed it but he also knew that if his Aunt, Petunia Dursley, were to catch him he would be in serious trouble. Harry knew the way he was treated was wrong, he had known for a while, but he was unable to do anything against his relatives to attempt to fix it. He wished, not for the first time, that his parents hadn’t died so that he could be loved like his Aunt and Uncle, Vernon Dursley, loved Dudley. He hoped that one day he would get the opportunity to escape so that he could eventually get his revenge. He hoped that one day, he could kill them.

———————

Harry was repainting the fences in the backyard when he tripped over and landed on his back, grimacing as he landed directly on one of the welts from his last “punishment” from his Uncle Vernon. He thought about dulling the pain as much as he could and sighed in relief as it worked, then returned to painting. It was as he was moving to a new section that he noticed movement.

_“Stupid human, putting me in a cage, did he really think I wouldn’t escape? Thought he could use me for himself, greedy human!”_

Harry blinked shocked looking around for whoever spoke, only to realize it was coming from in front of him. Looking down he saw a two foot long, jet black snake with startling turquoise eyes laced with silver flecks. While he was examining the snake it noticed him, and grew aggressive.

_“Another stupid human! Perhaps I should bite this one to have some fun…”_

Harry snapped back to himself at hearing this and noticed the snake was preparing to bite him. Backing away slightly, he shouted,

_“Don’t bite me! I’ll get out of your way, maybe I can give you some food too, just please don’t!”_

The snake froze at hearing his response and lowered back down to a calm position before exclaiming, _”A speaker! I have never talked to a speaker before, the last speaker that I knew of was my mother’s master! Speaker doesn’t look like he has a snake yet and I don’t have a master yet. Hmm, oh I know, you can be my master! I will protect you now speaker!”_

Harry stood still with a confused expression on his face. The snake had called him a speaker, of course he spoke, that was how he communicated. _”Speaker? What do you mean by that?”_

The snake seemed to smile, as much as a snake could, at him after this question, _”You speak the snake tongue! I have not met anyone who could speak the snake tongue before you, very few can speak the snake tongue…”_

Harry was surprised, he was speaking English not whatever the snake tongue was, but as he began telling the snake this he noticed that instead of English, a strange hissing sound came out of his mouth. After realizing this he only became more confused. _“How am I speaking to you, I’ve never been able to do this before? Why haven’t you met any others who can speak the snake tongue?”_

The snake seemed to get more giddy as he kept asking questions and proceeded to answer, _”Only wizards descended from the great Salazar Slytherin can speak the snake tongue! It is a very rare and special gift!”_

Harry gaped for a moment before gaining a hold of himself after the declaration of wizards, _”Does that mean that I’m a wizard because I can speak? Does that mean I can do magic too?”_

_“Yes young master you are definitely a wizard, I can smell the magic rolling off of you though it is a little odd…”_

At that moment Harry began to imagine all the different things he could learn to do with magic, he might even be able to get back at his relatives!

Though just as he was getting ready to ask another question a shrill shout broke his attention, ”BOY GET IN HERE AND MAKE DINNER, VERNON WILL BE HOME SOON!”

Sighing at his bad luck he turned back to the snack who was gazing in the direction of the house at the interruption, _”I have to go, my Aunt is calling me to come in and make dinner.”_

At this the snake looked pensive, after a moment it started slithering towards Harry and wrapping around his waist under the baggy clothing he was wearing.

_“I will just have to come with you then, you are my master now and I will protect you. Cannot believe you cook for the filthy muggles, they should be kneeling at your feet, master is a wizard not a house elf.”_

Harry smiled as he listened to the snake talk and got up to head inside, for once not feeling alone in life.

———————

Making his way past his unhappy looking Aunt he reached the kitchen and began his usual routine for cooking, being extra cautious so that there was no reason for a punishment once his Uncle got home.

Once dinner was finished he moved it all into the little dinning area that house possessed, just in time for his Uncle to arrive home from work for the day. Once everyone was served Harry made his way back into the kitchen where he was told to wait for any demands. After his relatives had all eaten he collected the dishes, while his Uncle watched to make sure he didn’t eat any one the leftovers, and cleaned everything. Immediately after finishing he was handed some stale bread and shoved toward the cupboard under the stairs with a shout of, “AWAY WITH YOU! AND BE SILENT OR ELSE BOY!” From his uncle.

Once he was settled in the cupboard which was his room he lifted his shirt to allow the snake out.

_“What is master doing in this tiny room, and why did master not feed yet?”_

At the concerned questioning of the serpent Harry smiled softly, _“This is my room, I live in here. And I haven’t eaten yet but I have something for tonight…”_

At this he held up the bread and water to the snakes incredulous eyes, _”That is all my master gets! This is outrageous, is this normal for you master?”_

Sighing, Harry nodded his head as the snake became more furious and began muttering what he assumed were curses directed towards his relatives. While it was amusing to hear the snake’s threats, he still had questions that he wanted to ask,

_“What should I call you? You haven’t told me your name yet.”_

The snake continued his rant for a moment until he realized he had been asked a question, _“I don’t have a name master, you could give me one!”_

Harry became silent as he thought of what he could call his new friend until, _"What about Azrael?"_ At his suggestion the snake seemed to become happy, _”Yes master that is a fantastic name, I love it!”_

At that moment, Harry yawned. Realizing how tired he was he thought his other questions could wait until tomorrow as he decided to go to sleep. Throughout the night Azrael was on alert for any alarm so he could protect his master while he himself couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for an update. As an apology, this chapter is a long one. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Writing will be in bold

Waking up to the darkness of his cupboard, Harry sat up. Once he had stretched as best he could in the enclosed space, he glanced over at Azrael, who was watching him silently.

_“Azrael?”_

At hearing his new name the snake seemed to perk up, _“Yes Master?”_

_“Can you tell me more about being a wizard, please?”_

_“Of course Master! What do you want to know?”_

Harry stopped for a moment and thought about what he should ask, he had so many questions but no doubt Aunt Petunia would be up soon and then he would have to leave his cupboard, _“Are there many other wizards? I don’t think I’ve met any before.”_

_“Yes Master, there are many other wizards and witches if you know where to look and how to spot them. You can find many in Diagon Alley. That is the main area where wizards and witches do most of their shopping.”_

At hearing that there were many others like him, Harry got excited. _“What kinds of things can you buy in Diagon Alley?”_

_“You can buy many things Master! You can buy books on almost anything and potions ingredients and so many other things! There is a store for just about anything in the Wizarding shopping district!”_

Harry was instantly interested in what else was available for him to get. Pausing his thoughts for a moment, Harry rethought the wording that Azrael had used. He had said the main area where wizards and witches did their shopping, not the only place. He realized that there must be other places to shop for whatever it was that a wizard would need.

_“Are there places other than Diagon Alley where you can buy magical things?”_

_“Yes there is Master! My Master is very smart to have thought of that! For darker inclined wizards you can also shop in Knockturn Alley, you will find things that won’t be found in Diagon because they are labeled dark and those with a light inclination look down upon anything remotely dark.”_

Harry became confused when Azrael mentioned ‘Light’ and ‘Dark’, he obviously knew what they meant in the normal sense but he didn’t think that it was an accurate definition for what was being talked about. Unfortunately just as he was about to ask for an explanation, he heard his Aunt Petunia making her way down the stairs above him. He hurriedly ushered Azrael under his shirt once more, just in time for his Aunt to wrench the cupboard door open. She immediately began screeching at an octave that he was sure should only be heard by dogs for him to get up and start making breakfast.

—————————

Once breakfast had been made and served by Harry and he was allowed some scraps, a list of chores for the day had been shoved in his face by his Uncle who, with a shout of “Have them all done before I get home or else, boy”, left to go to work. Reading through his list he realized that most of his chores for the day were outside, meaning it was unlikely that his Aunt would be watching him as much. That meant that he could talk to Azrael while he worked if he was quiet about it and kept an eye out for his cousin, Dudley and his friends. This in mind he finished cleaning all the dirty dishes from breakfast and quickly finished the rest of his indoor chores, so he could go outside and talk to Azrael sooner.

—————————

Once Harry was certain that his Aunt wasn’t watching, he quietly spoke to Azrael, _“Azrael? I’m doing some chores right now, I think that it’s safe to talk as long as we stay quiet and aware of our surroundings so no one can sneak up on us.”_

_“Of course Master, I will notify you if I notice someone coming.”_

Harry then asks the question that was left unanswered after their talk this morning, _“What did you mean by dark and light earlier, the usual definition doesn’t make sense in that context?”_

_“Those are the types of magic that a person can possess, some have light magic some have dark magic and some have neutral magic, and very rarely someone can possess multiple. If you have light magic you will find it easier to cast light spell but will have trouble casting dark ones, if you have dark magic you will be able to cast dark spells easier and have more trouble with light ones. If you have neutral magic they will have about the same difficulty but it is more than likely you lean towards one more than the other.”_

Harry was silent for a moment contemplating this new information, it would be useful to know what kind of magic he has. _“How can you tell what kind of magic you have Azrael? There must be a way to tell.”_

_“There is Master, you can ask the Gringotts goblins to perform a magical blood test and an inheritance test to figure out a lot of vital information about yourself that will help.”_

At hearing that goblins were real Harry was shocked, but the realization that they would be able to help him get important information that was his by right that had been hidden from him. He resolved himself to get these tests done as soon as he could so he wouldn’t be in the dark about himself anymore.

_“How can I get to Gringotts? Where is it?”_

_“Gringotts is in Diagon Alley Master. I should tell you though, the goblins do nothing for free unless their king adores you and allows it, I know of no one who the king even remotely likes. Most wizards are incredibly rude to creatures, that includes goblins despite the fact that they handle all wizard’s money.”_

Harry found this absolutely ridiculous. To anger the ones protecting your money seemed stupid. He resolved to be as polite as he could to the goblins. It was at this point he realized he would have to find some way to get money so he could actually pay the goblins to have these tests done. He asked Azrael what he thought he should do,

_“Master do you have any control of your magic yet?”_

Curious as to what Azrael was getting at he responded, _“Barely, I can do a few things but I don’t do it often. Last time I did it and was caught my uncle was really unhappy and made sure that I knew it.”_

Azrael seemed angry at this but let it slide for the moment, _“Master if you can levitate things with your magic you could use it to get money from your family, I feel like they owe you for everything that they have done or kept from you.”_

This sounded like a pretty good solution as far as Harry was concerned so he decided to pocket some rocks and other things from the garden to practice levitating later as he made his way back inside to start preparations for dinner that night.

—————————

After cleaning up after dinner he stood in the hallway as he had been told to years ago after finishing his tasks, he hoped his family would allow him to go to his cupboard soon and not leave him standing there for hours. It seemed that his Aunt was feeling nice as she handed him some stale bread and water and shooed him to his cupboard shortly after standing there. Once safely ensconced in the darkness, he allowed Azrael to unwrap from his torso and settle on the end of his cot.

_“Master do you wish to practice your magic now so that you can get better?”_

Harry nodded and removed the items he had retrieved from the garden earlier and tried getting something to float. After several minutes of nothing happening he let out a huff and slumped back against the wall, frustrated.

Sensing his Master’s frustration and building anger, Azrael decided to make a suggestion, _“Master, try envisioning your result, imagine seeing the twig float. My mother’s master used to say magic is about intent, you have to want something to happen, you have to want the stick to float.”_

Harry listened to Azrael’s advice and put it to use, several minutes later it paid off as the stick he was focusing on lifted into the air. Azrael congratulated him, and he kept practicing. This became a routine, he would get up do his chores all day and then once in his cupboard, would practice levitating things. Finally weeks later he had managed to get what he hoped would be enough money from his Aunt’s purse, which amounted to about 50 pounds. He decided that today he would scare his family and force them to start listening to him, Azrael had told him that as a wizard he was superior to them and that the way that the treated him was unacceptable. This in mind, that boring he made enough breakfast for himself, standing down at the table and waited for the Dursleys to wake up.

Azrael was calmly sitting proudly displayed on his shoulders as an added intimidation factor and so that, should one of the stupid muggle manage to get closed enough he could defend his master as was his duty. Not long after he began eating the Dursley family came downstairs expecting to see a full breakfast on the table, but instead what they found waiting for them was their nephew sitting at the table, eating seemingly without a care in the world. After a moment of shock Vernon seemed to pull himself together, and began getting angry. At the same time his face began taking on a puce colour.

“Just what do you think you are doing, boy! Get away from that table this instant!”

Instead of complying, Harry merely grabbed a napkin and cleaned any mess from his face and looked at his uncle with no emotion on his face, this seemed to unnerve his aunt and cousin, as Azrael told him that they smelled frightened. Rising with a grace he ain’t possessed before, he stood and faced his uncle, whose breathing was heavy and was clenching and unclenching his fists, as if wishing to hit Harry but seemed to stop himself due to the snake round the boy’s neck.

“I happened to be enjoying my breakfast until you rudely interrupted, dearest Uncle Vernon.”

At the perceived disrespect Vernon began to lunge forward until three items launched themselves out of the kitchen to place themselves at each Dursley’s throat. Looking down they all realized that they were knives, upon this realization Dudley and Petunia tried backing away only for the knives to follow.Harry then walked closer to Vernon and began speaking, “You see, Uncle Vernon, something quite interesting has come to my attention. I recently found out that I possess magic, that I’m a wizard and I believe that you and Aunt Petunia were aware of this and neglected to tell me. I want to know why.”

Petunia paled whilst Vernon simply got angrier and began sputtering. At the realization that he husband would likely do more harm than good, Petunia decided to intervene, “We did know that you were a wizard, but when you were placed with us we were told to try to beat the magic out of you or get you to repress it.”

Hearing his Aunt, he became angry, “Who told you to do this?”

“Albus Dumbledore did.”

Harry thought back to a conversation that he had with Azrael about a week ago about the Wizarding war, he remembered the name. Albus Dumbledore was the leader of the Light. If Harry didn’t already feel Dark inclinations when it came to the war he would now, simply because of what the leader of the Light condemned him to. Azrael had explained that the Light had lied about the Dark’s true motives, saying that they wanted to kill all muggles and muggleborns when really they just wanted to remove muggleborns from muggle households and place them with purebloods, free all magic and creatures, isolate from all muggles and preserve the Old Ways which, by most Light wizards, was considered pureblood supremacy or dark. At this point Vernon seemed to get angrier and looked as though he was about to lunge at Harry, upon noticing this Harry warned him, “Vernon, if you get too close to me this snake around my neck will bite you. You see he is very protective of me and one bite from him and you will be dead in a matter of minutes.”

The Dursleys all seemed to realize that Harry was in complete control of this situation and decided to simply comply with what he said. Seeing this Harry was pleased and told them what he wanted them to do. “Now here is what is going to happen, Dudley you are not going to beat me up any more, you will simply leave me alone. Leave for now and tell no one what has happened or else.” The moment the knife was removed from his neck, Dudley ran out of the house as fast as he could, “Aunt Petunia you are going to clean out Dudley’s second bedroom, that will be my room from now on. You will now be doing the cleaning and cooking, do not bother me,” Once the knife was lowered she ran upstairs and began her task, “And now Uncle Vernon you will be doing the rest of the chores, you will not hit me any longer and you will leave me alone unless I ask you to do something.” Vernon nodded but became nervous when the knife did not disappear as it has for his wife and son, “That being said, Uncle Vernon, I need you to drive me to the Leaky Cauldron in London as I have some business to attend to today.” Shakily, Vernon nodded again and the knife was finally returned to the kitchen. He left to grab his car keys and returned to the front door to see Harry there waiting.

The drive into London was silent but as Vernon pulled in, Harry spoke, “Be back here to pick me up at 5 or else there will be severe consequences, understand?” Vernon simply nodded as his nephew got out of the car. As Vernon drove away, Harry simply watched for a moment before heading inside. He and Azrael had spoken about this visit and he knew exactly what to do, he wouldn’t talk to Azrael as parseltongue was considered a dark trait and he didn’t want to be attacked. Plan in mind he approached the bartender, “Excuse me, Sir? Could you show me to the entrance to Diagon Alley?”

Hearing a voice the bartender looked up and noticed Harry. Grinning at his request and polite tone he walk out from behind the bar and responded, “Right this way, lad. All you have to do is come up to this wall and press the bricks in this pattern.” Harry watched the order in which the bricks were pressed and committed it to memory, then proceeded to watch in awe as the wall slid back to reveal a bustling district full of people. Taking only moment to marvel at the sight, he walked into the Alley and immediatelyspotted Gringotts, Azrael had told him that it was a ginormous white building in the centre of the Alley. Making his way forward, he avoided eye contact and arrived quickly. Reading the warning at the front of the bank against theft and seeing the guards positioned at the doors he knew he wanted the goblins as allies. Making his way up to the nearest available teller, he waited for them to look up at him from the work he was doing. Several minutes later, he did.

“Hello Mister Goblin, I am Harry Potter and I would like to request an inheritance and blood test.”

The goblin looked at him quizzically for a moment and then hopped down from his desk and gestured Harry to follow him. Doing so, Harry was led deep into the bank to a door with a plate that read, “Goblin Sharpeclaw : Potter Estate Manager” after being bid entry Harry walked in and stood infant of who he would guess is Goblin Sharpeclaw. The goblin looked to be assessing him slowly before looking at him and saying sharply, “So you want blood test and an inheritance test, hmm? The tests will cost 5 galleons each.” Hearing this, Harry withdrew the 50 pounds he had stolen from his Aunt, “I apologize Goblin Sharpeclaw but I only have pounds, can they be converted?” At the polite tone, Sharpeclaw seemed to startle before softening slightly and responding as kindly as a goblin could, “Of course, allow me.” Handing over the money, Harry listened as Sharpeclaw explained that there are 29 knuts to a sickle, and 17 sickles to a galleon and that the bronze coins were knuts, the silver ones sickles and the gold ones galleons. After paying for the tests, Sharpeclaw brought out two pieces of paper two vials of a liquid a small dagger and a wide, shallow bowl.

“We shall do the blood test first to confirm your identity as we can sense glamours on your person and you don’t seem to know enough about magic to know what that is, let alone use one, the blood test will tell us if there is anything to worry about.”

“Goblin Sharpeclaw can you tell me what a glamour is before we continue?”

“Of course a glamour is magic that you use to change your appearance, now in order to do the blood test I will need you to place seven drops of blood in this vial. After you do I will place it in this bowl and allow one of these pieces of parchment to soak in it, once it is done your results will be written on the paper.”

Doing as he was instructed, Harry waited for the parchment to finish soaking. Once it was done, Sharpeclaw lifted it from the bowl and handed it to him. Reading it Harry Became infuriated.

**Blood Test**

**Biological Name: Erus Salazar Riddle**

**Adopted Name: Harry James Potter**

** Parents and Family: **

** Biological Parents: **

**Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle - Lord Voldemort (Compromised)**

**Mother: Selina Marie Riddle Neé Anastas (Deceased)**

** Adopted Parents: **

**Adopted Father: James Charles Potter (Deceased)**

**Adopted Mother: Lily Rose Potter Neé Evans (Deceased)**

** Godparents: **

**Godfather: Rabastan Axel Lestrange (Compromised)**

**Godmother: Saia Adelaide Zabini Neé Dioli**

** Adopted Godparents: **

**Adopted Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (Compromised)**

**Adopted Godmother: Alice Sarah Longbottom Neé Bones**

** Magical Guardian: **

**Legal: Saia Adelaide Zabini Neé Dioli**

**Illegal: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

** Magical Abilities: **

**Magical Core (Dual Affinity): 95% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Parseltongue: Failed Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Parseltongue Magic: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Gifted Occlumency: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Gifted Legilimency: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Wandless Magic: 98% Block (By Albus Dumbledore, slowly deteriorating)**

**Wordless Magic: 98% Block (By Albus Dumbledore, slowly deteriorating)**

**Eidetic Memory: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Necromancer: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Family Magics: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Metamorphagus: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Air Elemental: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Earth Elemental: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Fire Elemental: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Water Elemental: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Black Magic Affinity: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Warding Affinity: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Natural Animagius:: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Multiple Animagius Forms: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Shadow Manipulation (Animagius Form Ability): 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**

**Aura Sight: 100% Block (By Albus Dumbledore)**


End file.
